Chase into Space
by Manley24
Summary: Divatox has just left the Earth after destroying the Power Chamber and Zedd sees this as the perfect time to launch his next attack!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The following story takes place during Power Rangers Turbo, in it's series finale and will be a completely different variation of what went down during Power Rangers in Space.

Divatox has just succeeded in destroying the Power Chamber, causing the Rangers to be stripped of their powers. Dark Specter has just informed Divatox that he has captured Zordon. Divatox has now left the Earth, but have Rita and Zedd?

Justin opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurred, he looked around, rubble from the explosion was everywhere, but none of his team was anywhere to be seen, he stood ever so slowly, blood dripping down his face, from the nasty head wound he had taken. "Teej" he yelled looking around for any sign of his friends.

Justin called out for each of them, hoping to god one of them would reply, but nothing, none of them were anywhere in sight. "She beat us" he thought to himself before breaking down in tears.

"So Divatox did it, she beat you power brats, but I'll have the pleasure of destroying you!" hearing this Justin turned to find himself face to face with a man who looked powerfully built, he'd never met him personally but knew exactly who he was. Lord Zedd had no skin, and no skull, from what Justin could tell. All he could see was exposed muscle and, at the top of his head, half of an exposed brain. He'd heard magic protected Lord Zedd from the elements, but all Justin could see was a silver mask and more silver that not only protected various parts of his body but kept tubes in place. Even from a short distance, Justin could see mysterious liquids pumping through the tubes.

"Ready to Die!" Zedd asked as he pointed his Z staff, at the powerless ranger.

"Hey Zedd" a female voice boomed from the distance grabbing his attention long enough for Justin to make a run for it. Zedd turned and found himself facing a Pink Clad Ninja Ranger.

"You wanna mess with someone mess with me, pretty sure we have some unfinished business anyway" the female clad ranger said.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Ruins of the Power Chamber, Ashley Hammond, the now former Yellow Turbo Ranger had come too, but found herself trapped beneath the ruins. She could hear a fight taking place and assumed it was Cassie, she knew then she had to get up to the surface and help her friend, or this would truly be the end of her and her teammates.

Elsewhere in the Depths of Space, Andros had learned of Zordon's capture on Eltarand at Zordon's request he had been on his way to Earth to aid the Rangers in their fight against Divatox and what would soon been the United Alliance of Evil. As he approached the Earth's atmosphere he began to scan for the location of the Power Chamber, but was unable to detect it's signal.

"Anything yet DECA" the red Ranger asked as DECA picked up seven faint power signatures, and two glowing much stronger.

"Andros there's seven power signatures North East of Anger Grove" DECA told him.

"DECA prepare landing sequence now, I'll be back, teleport anyone with a damaged morpher onboard now!" He said before lifting his wrists in a t like gesture and punching the numbers three three five on his morpher, "LETS ROCKET!"

Carlos laid motionless, his leg clearly in the distance watching the Pink Ranger in her one on one fight with Zedd he wondered if that was Katherine, the Ranger who'd given her powers up to Cassie. "Let me help you up" Justin said extending his hand to the former Green Turbo Ranger

"Oh Look more survived! Looks like I get some fun after all" Goldar said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"REALLY GOLDAR!" a voice called out from behind him

"You two again?" Goldar said turning to find both Rocky and Aisha dressed in their Ninja Clad outfits.

"Yep It's us!" Rocky said, before doing a back flip and positioning himself between the now powerless rangers and Goldar. "Justin, get him outta here now!"

Seconds later Justin and Carlos vanished, and reappeared with Ashley and Cassie onboard the AstroMega Ship

"Everyone okay?" Cassie asked.

"Carlos's legs bad and my head's killing me but I think that's the least of our worries, where's Teej, and guys that was LHrd Zedd! I think we're in serious trouble"

"hey guys " TJ said as he walked in with a box in his hand, Justin noticed Tj appeared to be fine like he'd never been in the explosion, and on his wrist sat his clearly undamaged turbo key

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Surprise Ambush!_**

**_Half an Hour Later on Board the MegaShip._**

_The Four Rangers, had just learned of Zordon's capture, and Eltar's destruction from their robot copies that Andros had saved, during the envasion on Eltar! It was then that the four rangers stood on the bridge awaiting some sort of news, they'd now lost there leader (TJ), Zordon was missing, the power chamber was destroyed, there powers gone, and yet for some reason unknowingly to himself at the time Justin couldn't help but smile, "At least we survived" he thought to himself as he looked over at his female companions, Ashley looked to be restin in a chair by the ships main controls, Cassie was pacing trying to calm her nerves, and Carlos was now in the med bay, with TJ and Cassie's robot copies. _

_Then when Justin thought things couldn't get worse, a visual came up on the screen. "Andros, this is Trey of Trifornia, it appears the Dark Fortess has been located near Oynx, I have sent the AQuitarian Rangers and their forces to hold them off but you must leave Earth's atmosphere immidiately, They've already sent two dozen fleets towards Earth, you must warn the Turbo Rangers" _

_**Back on Earth** _

_The four Rangers were squared off against Zedd and Goldar, but as Andros faught hard against Zedd, alongside Rocky, Aisha had been blindsided by Katherine who knocked her out cold, and made quick work of removing her morpher. _

**_On the Moon ..._**

_"Four down and Two to go, with the Turbo brats out of the way, and Katherine now back under my control, it wont be long now" Rita said laughing as she watch the fight carry on, minutes later Andros realised his chances were slim of defeating Zedd, when Katherine took Rocky down unexpected, "Two down one two go, Red Ranger" Zedd said as Katherine stepped up in between them. _

_"Your foolish to think you could win!" she said her eyes then glowed a dark red!, she then handed Zedd both their coins, Rocky laying in the distance was slipping in an out of conciousness._

_Meanwhile under the ruins of the now destroyed Power Chamber a cloaked figure was making his way through the under ground caverens carrying the Zeo Crystal, wll most of it, unknowingly to him, Zordon had severed the final peice of the crystal, rendering it powerless unless unilized as one. "I've retrieved the crystal, my queen" he told Rita telepathically, but well saying it was surprised as the crystal was kicked out of his hand and cought by someone behind him. _

_"I don't think so this is coming with us" Adam said before shifting his Zeonizer and morphing! "TJ get that thing outta here now that we have the whole thing, the others should be able to morph, contact Tanya and Rocky" _

_"Morph eh?" the clocked figure said before pulling out his power coin, and yelling "IT'S MORPHING TIME: DRAGONZORD!"_

_"TOMMY" Adam thought to himslef silightly, before the two green rangers dove into a fight!_

**Back on the MegaShip**

Andros had, had DECA teleport him Aisha and Rocky out of the ruins and back to the MegaShip. The turbo clones were all taking care of the rangers that were situtated in the medical bay, well Andros walked to the bridge silightly beating himself up over the losng battle he'd just expeienced.

"Andros" DECA had picked up the power surge at the ruins and decided to alert Andros.

"Ys DECA, what is it?"

"It appears there's been a surge in the morphing grid!"

"Can you trace it's power"

"It appears to be one of Zordon's original power rangers has tapped into the grid! and the Zeo Powers have been activated someone's complted the Zeo Crystal restoring it's powers as well"

"DECA have the robot rangers bring there Turbo Keys to the bridge, we're going back down there"

_**In one of the Dark Demensions**_

Katherine appeared out of know where, in front of her sat six pillars, one for each of the six ninjetti rangers, she placed the two coins on their respective pillars, and then placed her coin, on her pillar. "BILLY, YOUR NEXT!" she said before morphing into the PINK ZEO RANGER, and vanishing.

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
